


Fatal Furies: Interlude

by arcanamagnus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, oh how tough it is to be just a liddol creacher, you are not immune to soft kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanamagnus/pseuds/arcanamagnus
Summary: Returning from a solo mission, Shadowstalker comes home to her lovely Twirl and an unfortunate Howlback.
Relationships: Shadowstalker/Twirl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Fatal Furies: Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> written for the drabble challenge from the tf wlw server! the prompt used was "Close the door"
> 
> inspired by the Legends game "fatal furies: flamewar's revenge" event!

After Commander Flamewar was ready commending her for her key work in raiding the latest Autobase, Shadowstalker was more than ready to crash. Gunning her engine in that special sound-dampening way was _exhausting ._

Her room in the temporary base didn’t have a comfortable bed, but at least she had Twirl to cuddle with, feeling the soft warmth of her powerful little flight engine.

Very expectedly, Twirl was there when Shadowstalker opened the door to their room. Very _un_ expectedly, she was also, in some bizarre way, manhandling their remaining teammate.

“Close the door,” Howlback groaned, distorted by the unmistakable _purr_ of the rest of her systems, as Twirl _scratched her little kitty tummy oh Primus how cute_...........

Shadowstalker did close the door behind her, despite how her own engine was purring and trembling at the sheer adorableness of the scene she was just witnessing.

“Hiii, Shadows!!” Twirl beamed at her, still not letting up on torturing the poor catformer with relentless petting. “Howly likes tummy rubs!!”

“I _do not_ !” Howlback protested _very_ vehemently, despite the still audible purring.

Shadowstalker couldn’t help cracking a smile. She sat on the bed behind Twirl, wrapping her arms around her solid middle and kissing her softly atop the head. “I missed you.”

“Shadows, you were barely gone a day…” Twirl craned her neck backward, and Shadowstalker took the opportunity to kiss her mask as well. “But if it has you like this, I missed you lots, baby...”

“I’m still here.” Howlback made sure to remind them, still caught in Twirl’s little hands despite the fact that they were of about the same size and Howlback could easily shake her off and sneak away.

“Then I missed you too, Howls,” Shadowstalker released one arm from around Twirl to pet Howlback’s head behind the ears in that way almost every mechanimal or beastie liked.

The huff she got as an answer was still almost nothing compared to the loud rumble of her purrs, and both Shadowstalker and Twirl laughed this time.

“I love you,” Shadowstalker whispered into the top of Twirl’s head.

“ _Again._ I’m _still here._ "


End file.
